<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>searching for a sound we hadn't heard before by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423401">searching for a sound we hadn't heard before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, F/F, Kissing, New York City, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twyla visits Alexis in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>searching for a sound we hadn't heard before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I'm here writing something after the episode aired. This little idea wouldn't leave so here it is in all it's sleep-deprived glory.</p>
<p>title of fic comes from the taylor swift song, welcome to new york</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I was thinking about coming to New York next week.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis moved to sit up in her bed, the blanket sliding down to her hips. It had been three months since she had left Schitt’s Creek to move to New York. It took some adjusting living on her own again. It helped to be in an apartment complex and hearing the sounds of others living their life. Working at Interflix kept her busy, but sometimes when she talked to her parents, or David and Patrick, she’d have a pang of sadness about what she was missing out on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she hadn’t quite planned on was talking to Twyla as much. When she was in Schitt’s Creek she would stop in at the cafe when she wanted to talk to Twyla and it wasn’t until she was away that she realized how often that was. Now it seemed like she was texting her every day. Just little random things that popped into her head or pictures. Twyla would respond with enthusiastic emojis or tales of her own day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, seeing the text Twyla just sent Alexis felt a flutter in her stomach. She remembered that day in the motel room when she told Twyla to visit. Twyla had been kind and looked so beautiful in her dress and the offer had fallen from her lips before she had thought about what it might mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ooh, sounds like a plan!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I need to find a hotel to stay at?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No, babe, you can stay with me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great! I’ll let you know when my flight is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis started texting Patrick to ask about how the home repairs were going when she got another text from Twyla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s the details of my flight. Can’t wait to see you ❤️️</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the little heart. Was there anything behind it? Twyla hadn’t used a heart before, maybe it was a mistake or she meant it in a friendly way. She turned her phone on do not disturb, turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Staring into the darkness she tried to slow her breathing, willing to go to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the week went on Twyla sent increasingly more excited texts. A little thrill went through Alexis each time she read one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latest was a photo of Twyla at the airport. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt, hair in a ponytail, with a wide grin on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At the gate!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis was getting a little nervous now that Twyla would soon be here. Looking around she noticed that the apartment was messy. It was mostly in the casual lived-in way, but it didn’t hurt to tidy up a bit. At the very least it would help the time pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone pinged and Alexis set the plate down to grab it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Landed safely!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>See you soon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis walked over and plopped on her bed, bouncing her foot up and down, and staring at the ceiling. She felt her heart racing. Twyla was going to be here soon, in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A buzz jolted her from her thoughts. Before she could get up she heard her phone ping again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m outside </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis walked over to buzz Twyla in. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole to double-check she saw the distorted image of Twyla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twyla!” Alexis said as she flung open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla walked through and stopped in the middle of the room, sitting her suitcase down, “Hi, Alexis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting and locking the door, Alexis turned around to fully look at Twyla. She looked a little more rumpled than she had in the photo she had taken earlier, but her smile was better in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla slowly spun in a circle taken in the apartment, “This is a really nice place, Alexis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm feeling that had begun earlier in the day grew and before she could think about it, Alexis strode toward Twyla, cupping Twyla’s face with her hands and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla’s lips felt soft and Alexis could faintly smell her jasmine perfume. Twyla’s hands settled on Alexis’s ass, pushing them closer together. Alexis moaned and started walking Twyla towards the bed. Twyla sat on the bed and Alexis changed positions to move in between Twyla’s legs and deepen the kiss. Twyla’s hands had moved to rub across Alexis’s back, before slowly guiding her forward as Twyla moved backward until she was lying on the bed with Alexis on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis slowly pulled away and rested her forehead on Twyla’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Alexis said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile formed on Twyla’s face, “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla laughed, “I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis moved to her side, curling into Twyla, “I’ve missed you. I didn’t really realize it until I just saw you standing there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla reached over and grabbed Alexis’s hand giving it a squeeze, “The cafe is quiet without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you want anything here,” Alexis motioned between the two of them, “but I kind of want to use this week to see where it heads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla grinned, “I wouldn’t mind that,” and pulled Alexis into another kiss.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to chat about the show head over to my tumblr, <a href="https://hullomoon.tumblr.com">hullomoon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>